All I Have
by xoLingXiaoyuox
Summary: Xiaoyu wakes up one morning to find herself pregnant with Jin's child, little did she know that Jin had full control of his power and could pretty control anything including her unborn child and the future that waits ahead for him/her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 _I do not own any of these Tekken characters. Namco does._

 **Author Saying:**

 _Hi, folks, this is my second fanfic and it will be about Jin and Xiaoyu. Now I always loved this pairing along with Hwoarang and Julia but I also wanted to make one with just them in it and them being in character. I know it fanfiction and you're supposed to have an imagination and I do. Its just I love their personalities so I will be keeping it in this story. ENJOY!_

The thin crystal clear drops of cold water falling down from the grayish-white clouds covering the entire sky somewhere in Japan. The sound of peoples walking through the puddle of water from the rain could be heard, also the sound of the cars driving back and forth to get their location on the road.

 **Hotel: AI Inn**

Xiaoyu laid in a king size hotel bed where there were tons of pillows surrounding her body. She opens her eyes to sit up only to be greeted by darkness as she carefully set up slowly into a sitting position trying to regain her memory of her whereabouts. She took her right hand and placed it on her forehead to groan in a tiring tone as she finally realizes she was in a dark room sitting on a bed. Her other hand strolls down to feel she was wearing a button up long sleeve black formal shirt that barely fit her. The shirt seems to belong to a male, which means he must have undressed her and he is still here in the room but where?

Suddenly a squeaking sound of the bathroom door being open could be heard throughout the pitch black silent room since it you couldn't hear anything. Well, as the light from the bathroom shining for a few seconds before the male walking out of the bathroom turned it off before revealing himself to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu hearts suddenly begin to beat much faster within her chest out of fear along with her mouth going dry as she begins to move back in the dark slowly. The male continues to walk over towards her before saying her name. "Xiaoyu" His soft voice called out her name before turning on the light to finally reveal himself to her.

"JIN?!" She whispers loudly with both of her hands shielding her eyes from the light since they were somewhat adjusted to the dark for some time and disturbed her pupils.

She waited for a few minutes before putting her hands down to her side to feel her eyes finally adjusting to the light before looking over at Jin, who was standing near the dresser with his arms crossed over his chest not even making any eye

Contact towards her.

"I thought I'd told you, it's too dangerous for you to follow me here." His voice remains in his same calm tone. "You could've been KILLED!" Shouted the last word in low and soft stern tone before looking up with both of his dark pupils reaching the top frame of his eyes. Xiaoyu couldn't say anything thing but stretch out her arms towards him as if she was trying to stop him from coming close near her so she could explain her situation more clearly.

"Jin, I...I...I…." She had nothing else to say for the first time and lowers her head down in shame and embarrassment meanwhile placing her slim, slender right hand on the back of her neck to rub for a few minutes. "I'm sorry…" Is all she could say at the moment in a soft and sad tone because she was beginning to be railroaded by emotions. The moment she'd look back up to continue with speaking, she was immediately muted by a present of Jin standing in front of her.

She immediately felt her cheeks glow red while breaks eye contact immediately all thanks to her shyness kicking in. The butterflies dancing around within her stomach weren't making things easier along with the feeling of a knot forming within her stomach too. Jin wasn't Jin at the moment and she had no idea, nor did she question it because she was too busy caught up with him being near her. This is the moment Xiaoyu had been yearning for every time she'd wake up from the strange dreams she'd receive of Jin trying to take his life to be free from the curse that burns within his bloodstream.

She felt deep within her heart that Jin was actually a good person, now she knew Jin was a good person, a good person who struggles daily with the evil within him. The dream she receives of Jin nightly of him wanting to end his life put great fear into her heart because it was almost as if it was warning her about how Jin truly feels. He feels alone and thinks of him ending his life after killing Kazuya that it would be best for him to end his life in order to end his cursed bloodline. This didn't settle well with Xiaoyu and motivated her more to find him.

"Jin," She whispers softly before looking up into Jin's eyes sincerely, grabbing his hand in the meantime before speaking to him softly. "You're not alone. I am here for you Jin…" She broke eye contact with him to place the head up against his muscular chest and let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his nice slim waist. Her eyes were now closed because she felt like she can finally rest with Jin in her arms, meanwhile, Jin slowly wrapped his huge muscular arms around her small body tapping the top part of her head with his right hand.

His dark brown pupils went from its natural color to a light yellow, showing that Jin wasn't in control during this time. It was Devil Jin, who took control of his body and mind once more again. All because of Jin's mind being under heavy stress at the moments and it was beginning to overwhelm him.

Devil Jin knew he could lose control if Xiaoyu found out he was in charge over Jin and no way or shape or form was he going to let her know he was in control because he had plans to seek Kazuya. Devil Jin manages to keep his echoing old sounding voice in disguise as Jin's normal voice but much lower.

 _This brat little will only bring Jin back into control if she figures out I am in control. I won't be able to do as I am supposed to do and that takes the power from Kazuya, but first I must get this fool to become one with me otherwise we will not obtain such power._

His long chin press against the top of Xiaoyu's head as he stared at the mirror hanging on the wall above the tv at himself and Xiaoyu who looked very much into this little embrace. This type of behavior sicked his very rotten core to the fullest because he hated this. He hated all this love and gushy stuff this girl was brought towards Jin. He is the one who is going to twist Jin's thoughts into whatever he wanted it to be, also his mind. He must make it toxic, so they can fully become one just like Kazuya/Devil.

In order to do that he will have to work on shaping Jin's thoughts a lot more, but first he must get rid of this pest that keeps interfering with his plans.

"Xiaoyu?" He whispers towards her softly before slowly pulling her away from his chest and placing both of her hands on her shoulder looking down at her. "How would like to play a game?" He smirked down at her meanwhile she looked confused at him.

"A game?" Is all she could say because she could feel her heart beating triple times more from him just placing a hand on her shoulders.

 **Author Saying:**

 _ **Okay, folks, this was the end of the first chapter. I do hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully read Chapter Two. Leave a review and please feel free to add favor my story and me as an Author if you like me. xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 _I do not own any of these Tekken characters. Namco does._

 **Warning:**

 _This chapter contains sexual detail and is rated M. If you are below 18 do not read this. You have been warned. xD_

 **Chapter Two:**

Xiaoyu felt a tad bit excited from Jin touching her shoulders. It felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest filled with excitement, as she stood there trying to hide it from him. "What type of game are you talking about Jin?" She asked, really wanting to know what type of game he was talking about. Her long, Jet black, straight, strands of silky, hair came down gracefully instead of it being in her usual pigtails style she'd normally have it in daily.

Devil Jin begin to walk over towards her left side of her face to lean in closer towards her ear to whisper what it is he wanted her to play. "A little adult game grown folks play after they kiss and touch each other." His warm breath brought a tingling feeling towards her smooth, moonlight, skin as she felt shiver crawling up her spine. She could also feel her own urges begin to build up slowly from how his warmness of his breath touching her skin. This isn't how Jin normally acted but for some reason, she didn't question his behavior either, nor did she mind it at all either, because she liked it herself.

"Let me show you how it goes." He suddenly grips her by the wrist to pull her over and tosses her body onto the bed only to hear the sound of her voice sheik a little. He then climbs on top of her to pin both of her wrists down to the bed. Xiaoyu looks up at him to see his handsome face only to blush and giggle turning to the side to avoid looking at his face or even acknowledge the butterflies dancing in her stomach. He smirked a bit knowing how much he had this planned out and continue to play along with her by learning in much closer towards her till his long, silky, strands of straight hair from his bang touched her neck, tickling her a bit. Xiaoyu couldn't help but let out another giggle before feeling his warm breath rubbing against her skin, cause some of the strands of her hair on the back of her neck to stand up. All of a sudden he crashed his lips on to her without her permission, hearing the sound of her groan during the kiss.

This lead Xiaoyu feeling the overwhelming excitement from his soft lips touching her very own lips. It also caused her to feel a whole another excitement as well. Jin's touch alone drove her insane and it wasn't even a dream this time, he was actually here pressing his lips against her lips this time.

She suddenly felt his lips pull away from her lips to look up at his light golden color eyes of his, which burn with desire behind them to devour her soul. Oh, how the taste of her soul looks like it tastes so sweet to the point where he had to lick his lips. Devil Jin crave for her soul like a hungry person craving for food, but somewhere on the line, he begins to restrain himself from her and instead stare down at her once more to sweet talk her.

"So you like that huh?" He asked her in low seductive tone before lifting himself up and grabbing her chin to turn her face directly toward him again and pressed his lips back down onto hers again. The feeling of Xiaoyu's heart racing became triple from him alone pressing his lips against hers again. Her eyes could only see nothing because they were closing during the kiss and she loved every moment of this.

From the softness of his lips crashing against hers to the chills being sent down her spine. Xiaoyu found herself groaning throughout the kiss again holding her stomach in meanwhile feeling his hands wander all around her thin hourglass figure. He pulled his lips away from Xiaoyu's lips to allow them to travel down to neck kissing it in such a hungry rough and lust manner.

Xiaoyu couldn't really react towards this rough manner of kissing because he was moving so fast, and his lips were slightly wet and cold from the moisture of them from him licking them and kissing her at the same time. Devil Jin's hands came to a stop at one of her buttons meanwhile still kissing her neck. Xiaoyu couldn't hold her moaning back anymore and accidentally let it slip out from her lips only to cause Devil Jin to stop kissing her neck to lift his head up looking at her. "Ohh, so you like the way you're being handled?" He asked calmly giving her a dangerous deviant look.

Xiaoyu had no idea what expression was on his face at the moment because of the darkness they were in but she did enjoy this moment because she always had a thing for Jin for the longest now, and now that she is here with him alone it was almost like a dream come true. She seat up a bit on her elbows trying to make out Jin's face expression who had looked down at her body to begin unbuttoning her shirt. Xiaoyu felt the butterflies dancing heavily in her stomach as she smiled uneasily at this at first before speaking up. "I...I don't know if this is really what you want Jin?" At first, Xiaoyu, hesitate to speak out but then let it out as she felt her buttons being undone.

Devil Jin's smirked to himself once he had finally made it to the last button on her shirt and opened it exposing her naked upper body. Xiaoyu felt really uncomfortable with her breast being exposed to him even though they couldn't see. Well, she couldn't see but he could. She also felt her cheeks turning red from the shame of her body being exposed to him even though they couldn't see each other. She wraps her arms around her upper body to try and hid her nice small breast that set up so well on their own without her not needing a bra.

Devil Jin saw her wrapping her arms around her chest to cover her breast and decided to grab her arms to gently remove them and crawl up towards hers before making eye contact with her. "Why of course this is what I really want. Don't you want this too from me?" He asked staring down at her.

Xiaoyu found herself blushing even more from the words that was coming out of his mouth rather than responding back to him removing her arms away from her chest. She laid back flat on her back to feel his hands touch each one of her slim slender thighs to spread them apart from one another so he could crawl all the way up in between. "Hows about we get this game started now she'll we." He smirked one last time towards her before moving in to kiss her all over her neck once more in the same rough manner he did a few moments ago meanwhile extending his arms out to find her hands just to inner whine his fingertips along with hers.

She felt his bare muscular chest rub up against her naked and nice hard pink nipples of her breast as he continue to kiss her neck. Xiaoyu begin to giggle again from the feeling of his rough kissing her in hopes of figuring out what this feeling was truly doing to her walls below. The feeling of her walls were growing hard again leading her to have a strange hungry for lust she could not explain.

Devil Jin couldn't help but continue to this session now without stopping anymore because he himself was becoming drawn in on the lust he was developing for her with all those kisses. He took both of her arms pulling them up above her head pinning her down with just one hand to the bed, meanwhile, continuing to kiss her chest.

Xiaoyu found herself lost in her thoughts with this whole lusting feeling going on through her body. It felt like an angry lust feeling burning through her body and she couldn't control it. As much as she wanted to shake this feeling off she just couldn't. She just laid there moaning here and there until he took his free hand and moved it down her nice slim body till he reached her nice white panties.

Once he made it to her panties, he'd slid his fingers right into her panties to move to her perfect tight lip line where her sweet spot was and rubbed his fingers within her lips to feel the warm pre-cum touch his fingers. At first he'd tease her by rubbing his index finger and middle finger right in between the line of her sweet spot feeling filling the font part of the side of her wall to feel the sticky warm pre-cum.

He pulled himself up to look down at her face with a wide grin flashing across his lips. "Ohh, somebody's is fully in the mood. Allow me to take this feeling away from you." He chuckled in a bit in malicious way.

NEXT


End file.
